


王不见王

by nannan1106



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannan1106/pseuds/nannan1106
Summary: 娱乐圈AU
Kudos: 22





	王不见王

混乱但有序的后台，偶尔有几声吆喝，接着是噼里啪啦的脚步声和推动箱子时滚轮发出呼噜噜的摩擦声，人不是很多，但每个人都严肃仓促。  
李赫宰和李东海的休息室隔了十万八千里，几乎是走廊的两头，工作人员小心翼翼的核对时间表，从化妆到红毯再到最后合照都把两个人岔开。

业界长年以来传言两人不合，上次颁奖典礼上的相遇，李赫宰直接黑脸，冷峻的嘴角和冰封的眼神被媒体拍下，配文“银赫冷脸走红毯，疑不满位在影帝之后”，图文发布到网络上大肆报道，有人猜测二人私下必有纠纷，不然怎会闹到明面上来，至于是财务纠纷还是人情往来，论坛匿名区用户故作神秘的在键盘上打下不可说不可说。

和李赫宰不同，李东海倒是个老好人的形象，年少成名的他面对雪白的闪光灯已经游刃有余，微微欠身拢着西装微笑着向一众媒体打招呼。群采的时候偶有不识眼色的小记者问起两人关系如何，李东海总是报以大家熟悉的笑容，缄口不言。一次两次都是如此，久而久之也就没人去碰这个软钉子了。

李东海今年只有一部电影，他在给自己放假。但仅参演的这一部，就获得了金棕榈的提名，到了年底的颁奖典礼，还是要走过场似的领几个奖杯回家。  
他在闭着眼睛让化妆师化妆，小姑娘手上拿着小刷子在他脸上涂涂抹抹，还不忘笑着打趣，“老师，我现在就像在给艺术馆里的雕塑上色。”李东海眉眼弯弯的笑了笑，倒把小姑娘看得不好意思了。

年轻的实习生把门推开道缝，男孩儿的声音低沉却清楚的在屋里响了起来，  
“李老师，可以准备入场了。”  
经纪人点了点头，男孩儿一鞠躬，又轻轻的带上了门。正巧造型师把细小的夹板收好，李东海睁开眼睛看了看镜子里的自己，左右偏偏头，冲小姑娘笑着道谢，指了指后面桌子催她快去吃饭。站起身来摸过桌子上的手机，抻了抻衣服就跟着经纪人往外走。

走廊上人来人往，有工作人员也有其他明星，大多是青春靓丽的男孩女孩，见了李东海总要规规矩矩的驻足弯腰叫声前辈好，关系相近的则揽着李东海的胳膊走两步路撒几句娇。  
再前面拐过去就是内场，李东海从裤兜里摸出手机看了眼屏幕，抬头对经纪人说：“姐姐，我去下洗手间。”  
“马上就开始了东海。”经纪人姐姐皱着眉头，语气却不太强硬。  
“很快，”李东海摆了摆手，扭身往反方向走，“你去会场里等我吧。”

推开洗手间的门，水池这里空荡荡的没有人，只有几滴水撒在大理石面上，李东海对着铺满整面墙的大镜子整理了一下自己的头发，往再里面走去。皮鞋的声音敲在地砖上格外明显，李东海掏出手机又要看，从第二个隔间里伸出一只胳膊，直接把他拽了进来。  
门哐当一声关上，李东海还没站稳，嘴就被里面的人封住了。李东海伸手推了推把自己压在门板上的人，含含糊糊的说我一会儿妆要花了。  
一身利落黑衣的人不为所动，反而变本加厉，舌头伸进李东海嘴里，一只手抓住李东海的两个手腕，另一只手还顺着腰线来回的摸，  
“花了再补，我好想你。”  
“你快一点，经纪人在催了。”  
“快？男人不能说快。”说着话，这人的一条腿挤进李东海的两腿间，膝盖微微往上顶着，逼得李东海从喉咙里发出一声呻吟。  
身上的人好不容易放开李东海的唇，又往脖子上凑，他耳朵上的长耳坠扫在李东海锁骨上，弄得李东海有点痒，扭身就要躲。  
“你别弄上印子了。”  
这人没听见似的，反而用牙齿叼着一小块皮肤来回磨。  
“李赫宰！”  
“我有分寸的，”高挺的鼻子在李东海脖子上蹭了蹭，又闻了闻味道，“特意喷得这个香水？”  
这是李赫宰喜欢的香型，有点儿甜，像女香，李东海出门前犹豫了犹豫还是喷了一点，这时被李赫宰识破，反倒有点儿不好意思。  
“谁说的，我随手抓来的。”李东海红着耳朵还嘴硬。  
“哦…”李赫宰摆出个受伤的表情，“我还以为是想我了特意喷的呢。”  
“想你。”靠在门板上的李东海手揽着李赫宰的脖子，额头相抵，又低低的说了句，“我好想你。”

场馆里在最后调试灯光，追光打到李东海的座位上时，只有一张红纸印着李东海三个大字在那里站岗，两排座位后的经纪人举了下手里卷着的纸筒示意人已经到了，舞台上的导演才比出个OK的手势。侧头一看，正好见到一身黑衣的李赫宰从入场门口出现，经纪人这才安下心来。

电影部门的大奖毫无悬念的颁给了李东海参演的电影剧组，导演编剧男女主演纷纷上台共同领奖。女主坐的离李东海不近，但他还是在上台的台阶处微微驻足等了一下，等女主提着华丽的裙摆施施然走了过来，这才微微弯腰伸出手来，让踩着恨天高的女主搭着他的手臂上了台阶，十足的绅士模样。  
李赫宰见了，偷偷撇了撇嘴，得，李东海今晚又得上热搜。  
得了个群体奖项，过一会儿又拿了年度最佳男演员，主持人开玩笑说不然东海不要下去了，没准儿一会儿还得上来。李东海笑了笑，捧着奖杯说我明年和哥一起做主持好了，这样就能一直在台上。最后下台前，李东海又微微欠了欠身，说我争取明年多休假，把机会给年轻人。  
多气人，李赫宰想，真有他李东海的，这不表明了说只要我一天不歇你们就一天没有奖项吗？  
李东海不是这么外露锋芒的人，说这话的确事出有因。年轻演员为了热度，采访时候半开玩笑半认真的说，现在的奖项不好拿，没有资历很难在颁奖典礼上露脸。  
颁奖典礼常客李东海现在正端端正正的坐在自己座位上，脚边的保温杯里放还是的冰美式。

奖项一个一个的颁，舞台上的面孔流水似的换。江山代有才人出，各领风骚没几年，每年台上都有新面孔。颁奖期间穿插着爱豆们的舞台表演，多是新歌，李东海没怎么听过，他听歌不多，李赫宰的歌还占了一大半。头几年表演舞台上还有李赫宰的身影，今年他没出新专辑，看他今天这身打扮应该不会上台了。  
宣布最后一个奖年度最佳艺人的时候，李东海双手交叉放在腿上，身体靠着椅背，他知道不是自己，脸上一副VIP观众看戏的表情。  
台上主持人念出银赫两个字的时候，李东海还是稍微震惊了一下，随后马上换上了祝贺的微笑，跟身边的人一起拍手。  
这一年李赫宰演唱会开到第二百场，四个大洲都走遍了，年度艺人当之无愧。李赫宰拿过奖杯来，背着早就准备好的发言稿，眼神忍不住李东海那边瞟。台下一片黑，其实看不太清，但他还是准确捕捉到了李东海，人群之中他好像比别人更明亮点。

载着李东海的保姆车来回转了几圈，又悄悄停在了会场后身的小巷里，背着个黑包的李赫宰一低头钻了进来。车里开着暖光色的顶灯，他日思夜想的恋人就坐在车里冲他抿着嘴笑。  
话都没说，直接捧着人的脸吻了上去，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，“这下不怕妆花了吧。”  
“幸好姐姐塞给我一只口红，不然我刚才都没办法出去。”  
“谢谢姐啊。”李赫宰探头冲前面喊。  
经纪人姐姐在副驾驶摆了摆手，手机屏幕亮着，是今晚的热搜界面。  
看见这个李赫宰突然反应过来什么似的，扭头问李东海，“你怎么没告诉我你要和她一起领奖。”  
“你也没说今晚重头戏是你呀。”眼睛眨了眨，一脸的无辜。  
“两码事好不好，”李赫宰轻轻推了一下李东海的肩膀，这人做作的哎呀一声，“你今晚热搜又是和她一起上。”  
“吃醋了？”李东海把头转到李赫宰面前来，拉着李赫宰的一只手指，大拇指还在拨弄他手上夸张的戒指。  
李赫宰没回话，用力一拽李东海的胳膊，把人带进自己怀里，狠狠揉了揉了李东海的头发，又低头亲了一下。  
“想你了。”

俩人足有三个月没见，李赫宰的世巡一直开着，满世界的飞，李东海虽然只有一部电影，但路演和各种宣传也足够让他头疼。  
背着人谈恋爱，如今已经是第八年。不和传言是假的，黑脸倒是真的，理由当然不是排在李东海后面走红毯，而是排在李东海后面看见女演员挽着李东海的胳膊走红毯，大波浪小红唇，小鸟依人细高跟，恨不得贴在他身上似的。活动结束了李东海在床上好一顿哄，李赫宰脸色才缓过来点儿，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着她粉底都沾在你西装上了。

车子驶入一个小区，这里原本是李东海朋友的房子，几年前转手卖给了李东海，媒体都不知道他还有这一处房产，自然就没有狗仔在这里蹲着。

一进门屋里的灯纷纷亮起，李东海走进卧室，只听哗啦一声，屋里的人冲外面说，“窗帘拉好了，进来吧。”  
听见这话，门口的人倒也不像毛头小子一样的急色，反而当自己家似的，拉开鞋柜换上属于自己的灰色拖鞋，把李东海的包放在桌子上，又去衣帽间里挂好了衣服，这才进到卧室里来。

床上的人翘着二郎腿玩手机，听见脚步声头也没抬，“现在不急了？”  
“晚上时间长，不差这一时半会。”抽走李东海手里的手机，顺势把人推到在床上。  
“先洗澡。”李东海推了推身上的人，抬脚轻轻踹了一下对方的小腿。  
“先帮我一次。”李赫宰头埋在李东海肩颈处，拉着李东海的手就往身下送。

剧组一直用男女主演炒热度，两人电影花絮是一个接一个的放，李赫宰在异国他乡看的牙根痒痒，恨不得飞回去杀进剧组里。今晚又出这么一遭，不知道多少CP粉要流泪说我搞到真的了，李赫宰越想越气，扯李东海的动作也带了点儿狠劲儿。  
打到一半就不再继续，李赫宰拉着李东海坐了起来，把他身上的衣服全都剥了下来，又怕人冷，找了件浴袍给他穿上，带着人进了浴室。

灌肠进行了三次，其实不用这么多次，为了今晚活动，李东海从昨天就没怎么吃东西，最后一次排出来的都是清水，但李赫宰今晚就是恶趣味上身，非要看着李东海在他面前羞得大腿发抖。李东海明白他这是心里带着醋劲儿呢，今晚必须样样顺着他来，不然这几天都别想好过。

李赫宰打横把李东海抱出浴室，李东海嘴上还哼哼着要洗澡。撒手把人往床上一丢，没等反应过来，李赫宰把整个人的重量压在李东海身上，恶狠狠的回了句我等不及了。

“那先把妆卸了啊一会儿都是汗…嗯哈…”  
话没说完，下半句就被堵在嗓子里，李赫宰手从浴袍里伸进去，狠狠掐了把李东海的阴茎，激得李东海一抖，刚刚半硬的下身此时已经充血肿大了起来。  
“操李赫宰你还是人吗？”  
“我是不是人马上你就知道了。”

话音刚落，李赫宰的大手就裹在了李东海的阴茎上，稍稍用着力上下撸动着。快感从下身通过脊椎骨冲到大脑里，李东海直接叫了出来。  
李赫宰一手解开早就散乱的浴袍带子，另一只手还在辛苦的工作着，他想让李东海先射一次，这样一会儿他能坚持久点儿。  
李东海明白李赫宰的意思，配合着李赫宰的动作下身微微挺动着，让自己的阴茎在李赫宰的大手上反复摩擦。李赫宰不在的这几个月李东海都是自己搞一搞，射出来就完事，这久违的被人服务的感觉爽的李东海头脑发懵。  
李赫宰感觉李东海挺腰的动作越来越快，自己手上也开始加速，见手里这根狰狞的青筋已经凸了起来，李赫宰用大拇指来回扣弄着铃口轻一下重一下的来回揉捻，就在李赫宰用另一只手轻轻揉搓囊袋的时候，李东海从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，直接射了出来。李赫宰坏的要死，李东海小股小股的才射到一半就把顶端的小眼堵住了，气得李东海抬脚就要踹他。一脚扎扎实实踢在李赫宰的肩头，李赫宰不气反笑，大拇指又恶劣的磨了磨李东海的铃口，李东海连腰带腿一起软了下来，  
“赫宰…赫…”床上的人放软声音撒娇。  
“你和她一起，我不高兴。”李赫宰一手还抓着李东海的阴茎，另一只手已经往李东海的后穴探去。灌肠后的小穴是柔软湿润的，再加上两个人之前早就做了无数次，李赫宰毫不费力的就送进去一只手指，深深浅浅的抽插着，前面大拇指还继续磨蹭李东海的顶端。  
受着前后夹击的李东海像一条刚从水里捞上来的鱼，在床上来回挣扎，嘴里还苦苦哀求，  
“以后…嗯…以后再也不了”  
“赫宰…给我吧…松开手好不好…”  
“我好想你…哈啊……给我吧…”  
听到了想听的话，李赫宰终于松开了摁住李东海铃口的手，同时又在后穴里加了一只手指，两个手指直直的挺进李东海身体里。  
“额啊…！”  
手指插进后穴的同时李东海就射了出来，一股白色液体直接飞溅到床单上。李赫宰的手还在后面不停的抽插着，带出点儿体液来，来来回回的发出啪叽啪叽的水声。  
“我不在的时候，自己玩过吗？”李赫宰一边哑着嗓子问身下的人，一边把李东海的手往自己的下身放。李东海一摸到李赫宰的阴茎，条件反射似的就用两只小手圈住了它，轻轻的上下撸动，还时不时的把两个囊袋放在手心里揉搓。  
“没有…没玩过后面…”  
“那就是自己弄过前面了？”李赫宰这时候连李东海自己的醋都吃，后穴里又送进去一只手指，三个手指在李东海的身体里来回翻搅。  
“嗯哈…因为…因为太想你了…啊…你慢一点儿…”  
“什么时候自己弄的？”李赫宰三只手指微微用力往外扩，李东海皱着眉头，喉咙里轻轻呜咽着。  
“和你打电话的时候。”  
一听李东海这么说，李赫宰胯下的巨物又硬了几分。上次和李东海打电话是在自己演唱会的后台，人来人往环境嘈杂，怕被听出来是在和李东海打电话，自己讲的话很少，都是一个两个字。李赫宰一回想起那个情景——自己身处人声鼎沸的场馆里，而他的爱人躺在床上，听着自己的声音自慰——他抽出手指从床头摸过避孕套来，用牙咬着撕开包装，里面的液体淋淋撒撒滴在李东海小腹上，刚套好避孕套就扶着自己的阴茎直接一干到底，好久没进入的小穴仿佛认识他似的，周围的软肉全部层层叠叠的缠了上来，像无数个小吸盘似的嘬住他不放。  
李赫宰操进来的时候李东海一度以为自己要喘不上气了，或者身上这人根本没给自己喘气的机会，打桩机似的一下一下往他身体里凿。  
“我下周…嗯啊…你慢点儿…我下周没有通告。”  
李东海从喉咙里挤出这句话，李赫宰听了福至心灵，把李东海的一条腿架在自己肩膀上，李东海仅靠另一条腿曲起支撑身体，腰部以下全部离开了床，由着李赫宰从上往下的狠狠操干。体液和润滑在后穴一圈打出白泡，有一些液体顺着臀缝流到了腰上，又滴落在床单上面。李东海仰面看着身上的人，这个角度正好把屋顶的灯挡住，李赫宰整个人背着光，白光在他头顶和身后散开，一瞬间有如天神降临。  
没通告意味着可以不出门，再换句话说就是，李赫宰想对他做什么都可以，下不了床可以，留下印子也可以。  
又热又紧的肉穴隔着一层薄薄的橡胶膜死死的咬住李赫宰，李赫宰又爽又难受，他低头和李东海接吻，一只手套弄着李东海刚射过的下身，另一只手在李东海身上勾火。两个人在一起太久，敏感点早就相互调教好了，胸前、肋骨、侧腰，李赫宰一寸一寸的摸过去，激得李东海哼哼啊啊的叫个不停。  
李赫宰啪得一巴掌拍在李东海屁股上，软肉荡出一层波纹，换来李东海一个高声的尖叫。  
“就三个月没见，怎么这么骚？”  
在带来无尽快感的性爱面前，李东海已经失了矜持，更何况身上的是他日思夜想的恋人。  
“想你…赫我好想你啊…”  
李东海喘着粗气，眼睛扑闪扑闪的，睫毛上挂着泪珠。李东海这人，高兴了哭伤心了哭，被操的爽了也哭。现在在李赫宰身下，眼泪汪汪，屁股上还留着个红手印，眼泪流了满脸，是爽的。

忽然李赫宰的龟头顶到一个凸起，李东海喉咙里发出一声甜腻的呻吟，腿抖得李赫宰差点儿没抓住。  
李赫宰使坏的揉搓李东海臀瓣，在他耳边吹着气说话，“顶到了？是不是？太久没来了，找的有点儿慢了。”接着身下更加用力地用他青筋凸起的肉棍对着那一点捣弄。  
“赫……不要一直顶那里，啊啊啊！”李东海实在受不了了，前后都被人弄着，刚刚射过一次的阴茎这时又挺立了起来，后穴的水弄得两人的大腿上都是湿淋淋的。李东海的呻吟一声高过一声，颤抖的尾音带钩，勾着李赫宰的腰更加卖力地往里挺。  
李赫宰今天就没想放过他，把李东海翻了个个，让他跪趴在床上，揽着他的腰从后面挺腰就操进小穴里，另一只手还拉过李东海的胳膊背到身后来，压在他身上发狠地操。  
这个强度已经快超过李东海的承受能力了，李赫宰很少连续的前后一起弄他。李东海大腿打着抖跪在床上，李赫宰在后面打桩一样挺动着腰，囊袋拍在屁股上发出啪啪的拍打声，留下一片红印，还有羞人的水声。李东海整个上身几乎贴在床上，腰往下塌，一次次被顶的往前移动，腿不住的发抖，每次快要跪不住了，又被李赫宰的手摁着腰窝抓着胯骨扯回来。  
青筋虬结的肉棒摩擦着穴肉，硬邦邦的龟头对着他的前列腺顶弄，红嫩的媚肉外翻，不停地往下滴水。

同样禁欲了三个月的李赫宰也被李东海的小穴给爽得七荤八素的，腰停不下来地往里面送，下身也硬邦邦不住抽插，把那穴肉插得汁水淋漓。  
李东海觉得浑身只剩下了后穴的感觉，快感像泄洪一样的往大脑里涌流。他真的要受不了这种不停的刺激了，断断续续地喊出来：“唔赫、赫宰，受不了了，嗯啊……好舒服……”  
一边儿说受不了，一边儿说好舒服，李赫宰不听他这套，还认真问：“哪儿舒服？”手上又开始套弄李东海的阴茎。  
此时的李东海实在又爽又疼，把头埋在了枕头里，接不上李赫宰的话，回应李赫宰的只有一声高过一声的呻吟。  
李赫宰感受到穴肉更加高频率的收紧，知道李东海这是要高潮了。性器开始慢慢的地往穴里插，也不再只对着那一点，被人从高潮边缘活生生拽下来的李东海崩溃地哭叫，一边骂李赫宰混蛋一边抬腿要踹他。  
早被操透了的李东海自然没什么力气，刚一抬腿就失了重心，李赫宰眼疾手快才把人又捞起来，顺便又换了个姿势，让李东海背对自己坐在自己阴茎上，自己的两腿插在李东海的两条腿之间，迫使李东海双腿大大的打开。  
这个姿势进得很深，又方便李赫宰玩弄李东海胸前的两点。李赫宰头偏过去咬着李东海的耳朵，  
“下次再让我看见你俩一起，我操死你。”  
“没有下次了…没有了…”  
“别人也不可以！”  
“嗯…没有别人……赫宰操得我好舒服……呜呜…不要了，不要了！”感受那根大玩意在穴里横冲直撞，李东海眼前闪过白光，后穴拼命的缩紧，李赫宰也顺势咬着李东海的耳朵往上挺腰。  
“老公操得你不爽？”说着更加重了，不要命一样往里面捅。  
李东海穴里收紧了的嫩肉与阴茎更加紧密地摩擦，李赫宰操得又快又狠，逼得李东海哭叫着挣扎：“要坏了…要被操坏了！”  
没得到满意答案的李赫宰又停了下来，慢而重的往李东海身体里凿，  
“应该说什么？嗯？”  
“老公…嗯啊…快点儿…”李东海忍不住自己活动着腰往下坐，却被李赫宰死死掐住腰，动弹不得。知道李赫宰想听什么，李东海拉过李赫宰的手来附在自己的乳头上，扭头和李赫宰接吻，伴着唇齿间淫靡的水声喘着气说：“老公操的我好爽……啊！”  
听见满意回答的李赫宰抱紧了李东海的腰，下身快准狠的挺动，每一下都准确的操在敏感点上。李东海到最后已经发不出声音，只是半张着嘴，伸出一点点舌尖，后穴猛的收紧抽搐，喷出一大股粘稠的液体。李赫宰手伸到前面，发现李东海还没射，笑着在李东海耳边说，“用后面高潮了？”  
李东海也不理他，反而故意用力一夹，李赫宰的性器泡在水里，又被穴肉狠狠地吮吸，忍不住重重地抽插了几下，手上也快速撸动李东海的阴茎，两个人同时射了出来。  
已经变软的性器从李东海后穴滑了出来，李赫宰把李东海放回床上，摘下套子打了个结，伸进了垃圾桶里。随后也躺了下来，把还在喘着粗气的李东海抱在怀里，手在他后背上轻轻抚摸，李东海出了太多汗，后背上湿答答的一片，不只是后背，脸上是哭过的泪痕，身上是剧烈运动出的汗，下体就全是两个人的体液，精液和肠液混在一起，不分彼此。  
太久没进行高强度的性爱，李东海累得够呛，知道李赫宰今天是带着点儿气的，他愿意做什么李东海也就迁就着他来。  
李东海搂住李赫宰的脖子，轻轻的吻着自己的爱人，  
“赫啊，我好想你。”  
“我也想你。”  
“不要生气了嘛～”  
“……”  
“老公～不要生气了。”  
李东海很少在做爱之外的时间叫自己老公，李赫宰听了心花怒放，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来。他知道李东海和那个女人什么事也没有，只是自己看到李东海名字后面跟的不是自己的名字，他就有点儿难受。  
感受着贴近自己腿的巨物又有苏醒的痕迹，李东海推了推李赫宰的胸膛，“我太累了，明天补给你行不行？”  
“就一次，”李赫宰翻身压上了李东海，两个人的肉棒相互摩擦着，“最后一次，海海。”  
李东海支起双腿来顺从的往两边打开，露出自己已经红肿的小穴，手上拽着李赫宰的头发，  
“最后一次，做完睡觉。”

李赫宰下一场演唱会在一周后，李东海最近更是闲人一个，俩人睡到日上三竿才起。  
洗衣机嗡嗡的运转着，电视里播报娱乐新闻，正好是昨晚的颁奖典礼李东海绅士手的一幕，李赫宰见了，拿起遥控器换到了体育频道。  
对面吃早午饭的李东海什么都没说，坐在高脚凳上晃着腿安心喝着杯里的咖啡。  
昨晚才压下去的醋意又泛了上来，从胃里到心脏，一开口也是酸的，“我要吃草莓酱。”  
李东海知道这是他还吃醋呢，笑着挠了挠他下巴，“家里没有草莓酱了。”  
“我上次来的时候还有呢。”  
“你上次来都多久前了。”  
无理取闹的人在桌子下偷偷踢了一脚李东海的小腿表示不满，李东海笑的直发抖。  
吱啦一声，李赫宰站了起来，也不管李东海嘴里的食物有没有咽下去，隔着桌子探身直接吻上李东海的嘴，要他不要再笑。  
桌子那头的人也很配合，仰着头闭上眼睛迎接自己的爱人。

阳光透过落地窗照了进来，地面上映着的影子，此时也已经连在一起。  
一吻终了，李赫宰心满意足的坐回座位，看着对面脸颊泛红的李东海开口，

“一会儿去买草莓酱嘛，我下次来要吃的。”

（看完记得回老福特点点小红心，来评论里找我玩呀）


End file.
